


three months

by bunshima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon, gift for my gf whos an amazing kiyoko and just, so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/pseuds/bunshima
Summary: Some flowers blossom in summer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> alright so, yall probs sick of me but like... this is for my girlfriend and kiyoko rper, and basically a late small gift for our 3 month anniversary last month and an early small gift for vday, anyway enjoy!!!
> 
> disclaimer: based on rp/hc, no profo reaidng

A gentle warm breeze brushes past his face, rustling the leaves above, and causing eyelids to flutter open. Eyes have to get used to the strong contrast between the cherry tree’s dark green canopy and the light blue sky with bright sunlight, forcing him to blink a few times. It's summer; pleasant but not too hot. For once, he has nothing to do, and he knows how to use a good opportunity like this. His family decided to go on vacation without him, leaving him to take care of the house. He still remembers how overjoyed his mother was when he introduced _her_.

 

You guessed right: Wakatoshi Ushijima has a girlfriend, _Kiyoko Shimizu_ . Her love for what she does, compassionate nature, and stoic demeanor are the first things he came to like about her... those being only a handful of reasons why he dates her. It took them a while to get where they are now, _especially right at this moment_ . Kiyoko’s parents just wouldn't agree to their daughter visiting Wakatoshi at home _alone_ before her eighteenth birthday. He still takes that one to heart; does he look like some… _sexual deviant_ ? Perhaps it was his mother, who's a very strong supporter of their relationships and was overjoyed when Wakatoshi proposed that he wants to spend a week or two with his girlfriend. All alone. _No parental supervision from either sides._ Needless to say, she took it the wrong way, leaving them an entire package of… _you-can-guess-what_ (hint: it’s condoms). Specifically for their alone time. He still shudders every time he finds himself reminded of that, ugh. It’s already enough that they just left it on the huge dinner table at the main hall; neither of them dares to touch it as if they would contract some kind of nasty disease.

 

Joints crack quietly as he stretches on the picnic blanket they had put out in the shade, sprawling out on it for a moment before sitting up. And there, _she_ sits. With her feet in the water of the koi pond and her back turned to him, opened bucket of fish food at her side. Since Kiyoko came here, she barely spent time at the house She fell in love with the garden, the fish, their chicken coop and his rooster Benji, and Punipuni, _his pet pigeon_ (well, how could you not love her; she's the most tame little thing and reacts to her name being called).

 

Eventually he comes to his senses completely (he has a very deep sleep and it takes him a while to reboot), hearing all the gentle sounds caused by the wind, the splashing of her feet as the koi snap for the pellets she has thrown into the pond for them, soft humming from Kiyoko while she watches the colorful fish dance under the water's surface. Wakatoshi had his doubts about whether she likes it here or not since the very moment she put her bags into the guest room. She seemed so… uncomfortable, but this is a new environment to her after all.

 

Carefully, he gets up, but still almost steps into the basket of cherries they picked earlier together. However, he can avoid the worst and staggers over to her, rubbing his eye. When he gets close enough for his shadow to tower over the pond and Kiyoko, the fish startle, swimming over to the other side of the pond. This earns him a slightly miffed look that could almost be interpreted as a pout (how cute!) from the young woman.

 

“ _You scared them_.”, comes her soft voice with a surprisingly scolding tone.

 

“I didn't mean to.”, he replies as he settles down next to her, cross-legged. “Mhm, I'm sorry that I passed out like that, too.” His voice is only a mere tired mumble when he rests his head against her shoulder. A pleasant shudder runs through him when her fingers thread into his hair, nails gently scratching his scalp. _Now,_ **_this_ ** _is the life_.

 

“You looked tired earlier, so I didn't wake you. You should rest when you need it.” _Ahhhhh, she's too good to him._

 

“Still.”, he says, “I feel bad leaving you to yourself like that; you're my guest after all.”

 

“There's no reason for you to be so stiff and formal.” At least not anymore.

 

“ **I'm not**.”

 

Cue a small but clearly audible _snrrk_.

 

“... anyway, I'm going to get myself a popsicle. Do you want one too?” It’s not obvious but he actually has something else in mind, next to getting a popsicle. Wakatoshi has a little something for her… _or a few little somethings, actually_.

 

“Yes, please.”, she says in response, unhanding his hair so he can get up (much to his dismay, but he does it anyway). “I could really use something against the heat.” But he knows, he just knows, when he gets inside and looks into the trash bin, _he will see countless wrappers_ ; can’t blame her, though. He’s been living off mochi ice cream for the past few days.

 

And so he stands, hurrying inside because the scorching sun has already burned Kiyoko and _he doesn’t want to die like that_ . As he goes upstairs to get the little somethings first, he can’t help but wonder how he ended up with a girl like her in his garden. This isn’t referring to her beauty, supposedly praised by the entire male high school student population in Miyagi, but rather to herself, _who she is_ . Behind her calm and stern outside, she could be considered just about lively. _Kiyoko has the same dry humor as him_ . She’s passionate about volleyball and still speaks to her old team occasionally, even after graduating, to give advice and encouragements. _Really, it’s admirable_. Wakatoshi is glad to have been with a girl like her for exactly three months now, and because he isn’t good with words, he has something for her.

 

He stands in front of his room after finding what he was looking for; a small paper bag, inside are a wooden cockatiel keychain with rosy cheeks, and a silver bird pendant and a necklace to match (it’s real silver!). She loves birds, spent multiple hours with Puni and the chickens. Wakatoshi noticed that cute little lovebird keychain on her bag that she calls ‘Momo’ and he thought that it looked a little lonely.

 

Minding his own business, he goes back downstairs and almost trips down the last flight of stairs because Kiyoko has gone inside; _he didn’t expect her to_. So he ends up holding the small paper bag behind his back before she turns her head to him and speaks,

 

“Watch your step.” She stands at the sink of their open kitchen, opening the tap to fill a glass of water for herself. “What do you have behind your back?”

 

“ **Nothing.** ” It’s just another thing that earns him a snort from Kiyoko.

 

“Doesn’t seem like it, but alright.” As awkward as this situation is, he likes when she gets a bit smug with him. Kiyoko does have bite but only when she wants to, that is (much to his dismay).

 

“F-fine, let me just...”, he scoffs as he walks down the stairs with pudding-knees and almost falls (again; those stairs are really slippy today, aren’t they), “... you know that I’m not really… good at this. So I’ll just...” When he’s made his way to kiyoko as gracefully as he can with weak legs, he just extends the paper bag to her, holds it right into her face with a harsh motion, making the bag’s contents clink agaist one another,

 

“ **_Ha-happy three mo-month a-anniversary_ ** **.** I hope I-I picked th-the right gifts.” Wakatoshi squeezes his eyes shut as if to block out any negative reaction. He’s so nervous, _holy shit_.

 

“Y-you didn’t have to!”, he hears her exclaim, probably a little louder than she intended. But when he opens his eyes again, instead of an angry or sad expression, like he expected, he sees _a thing of beauty_ . Kiyoko is visibly flustered, cheeks flushed as she clutches the bag close to her chest after she managed to free it from her boyfriend’s iron grip. “I-I told you n-not to spend money on me like this...” _He likes to buy her pretty dresses, skirts and stockings in pastel colors because they compliment her eyes, okay_ (and a couple of other areas but shhhhh, he doesn’t have such thoughts).

 

“D-don’t you want to see what’s inside?” Translation: _please open the bag and take it so I can curl up somewhere and cry out of relief_ . “I-I just thought… it’s something you’d like.” Translation²: **_please like it._ **

 

And so, she does what he tells her and the look on _her face is absolutely priceless_ , just enough to make him stop hurting over the twenty-one thousand yen he paid for the necklace (the ushijimas are pretty wealthy but _that doesn’t make it hurt less_ ). Her happiness knows no bounds, making her bounce in her spot. She’s never lost composure like this, but… he wouldn’t mind seeing her _this_ happy all the time.

 

“ _Y-you got Momo a sibling_.”, Kiyoko eventually says, dangling the wooden keychain from her finger and looking at it like it’s the world. “I always wanted to buy one myself, but never got around to do it...”

 

“Would… would you like me to put the necklace on you?”, Wakatoshi asks, albeit a little sheepishly.

 

“ _Please_ .” The way she says it and the amount of desperation in her tone make him laugh a little. She’s _too cute_ when she’s flustered, to be honest.

 

With the jewelry around her neck, the great investigative fidgeting begins and Kiyoko twists and rolls the pendant in her fingers, seems to enjoy how smooth it is. The same happens with the bird keychain till she considers them to be one hundred percent of her taste and looks up at Wakatoshi, beaming at him.

 

“W-well, d-do you-?” Now he’s completely beet red from head to toe and _it’s not even the sun’s fault, goddamnit._

 

“I love it!”, she cuts him off with all that excitement in her middle and buries her face in his chest. _He’s about completely sure that she can feel his pouding heart, jesus christ_.

 

 _Only one “gift” left to deliver then_ , “... p-popsicle?”

 

“ **Popsicle.** ”, comes Kiyoko’s muffled voice.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! (feedback, kudos appreciated)


End file.
